Musical Bonanza
Musical Bonanza is a Wiggles Series 5 episode. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on February 5, 2008. Plot Jeff introduces the miniature horse, the Captain and crew have a race, Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet is the letter "O" for Octopus. Song list # Move Like an Emu # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword # Do the Wiggle Groove (instrumental version) # Little Brown Ant # Brown Girl In The Ring # Here Come The Chicken (animated) # Great Big Man In Red (concert) # Big Red Car Trivia * After the pirates talk about what they do during the race, they each say "Boom, boom!" * This episode was broadcast frequently on Playhouse Disney. * Captain uses the same quote about the sun, birds and insects that will also be used in the segment on episode 18. * The setting where Jeff introduces and feeds the miniature horse is the same one from Ponies. * The Wiggly Animation version of Here Come The Chicken previously appeared in several Series 4 episodes but on here, it fixes the mouths. Gallery MusicalBonanza2.png|Murray MusicalBonanza3.png|Captain greeting his crew MusicalBonanza4.png|"I bid you good morning." MusicalBonanza5.png|"Good morning." MusicalBonanza9.png|"What a wonderful day it is today." MusicalBonanza6.png|"It's great to be a friendly pirate, me hearties." MusicalBonanza7.png|"The sun is shining," MusicalBonanza8.png|"the birds are chirping," MusicalBonanza10.png|The birds chirping MusicalBonanza11.png|"and the insects are doing little dances." MusicalBonanza12.png|Captain and his crew doing insect dances MusicalBonanza13.png|"Today is the great friendly pirate race." MusicalBonanza14.png|"Are you ready to race, me hearties?" MusicalBonanza15.png|"Boom boom?" MusicalBonanza16.png|"We are!" MusicalBonanza17.png|"Whoo-hoo!" MusicalBonanza18.png|"Indeed we are!" MusicalBonanza19.png|"Boom boom!" MusicalBonanza20.png|"Why don't you tell me for the great race?" MusicalBonanza21.png|"Boom boom?" MusicalBonanza22.png|"Ay-yi!" MusicalBonanza23.png|"Boom boom!" MusicalBonanza24.png|Captain and Benny MusicalBonanza25.png|George walking in front MusicalBonanza26.png|"I will smile at everyone in the race." MusicalBonanza27.png|George smiling MusicalBonanza28.png|"And of course," MusicalBonanza29.png|"run as fast as I can." MusicalBonanza30.png|"Ha-ha, boom boom." MusicalBonanza31.png|Benny walking in front MusicalBonanza32.png|"My technique to win in the race will be jump like a kangaroo" MusicalBonanza33.png|Benny jumping like a kangaroo MusicalBonanza34.png|"and get to the end of the course real fast." MusicalBonanza35.png|Benny shaking his head MusicalBonanza36.png|"Boom boom!" MusicalBonanza37.png|Lucia and Caterina walking in front MusicalBonanza38.png|"We'll do our best to skip up the course." MusicalBonanza39.png|"And while we'll do, we'll be smiling at the race." MusicalBonanza40.png|"Boom boom." MusicalBonanza41.png|Dave walking in front MusicalBonanza42.png|"Captain, I will sit my tea and enjoy the race" MusicalBonanza43.png|"with a ha-ha-ha" MusicalBonanza44.png|"and a hee-hee-hee." MusicalBonanza45.png|"I'll be at the end with the pirates you can send." MusicalBonanza46.png|"Boom boom." MusicalBonanza47.png|Kristy and Katherine walking in front MusicalBonanza48.png|"Captain, we'll join Dave and it'll be fun." MusicalBonanza49.png|"We'll be holding the finishing line." MusicalBonanza50.png|"Boom boom." MusicalBonanza51.png|Clarky walking in front MusicalBonanza52.png|"I'll run today with milk in a cup" MusicalBonanza53.png|"and at the end of the race, it'll be all shook up." MusicalBonanza54.png|"Uh-huh-uh." MusicalBonanza55.png|"Boom boom." MusicalBonanza56.png|"Captain, I'll do something that's really a hoot." MusicalBonanza57.png|"I'll tip my hat, say "howdy y'all" and boot scoot." MusicalBonanza58.png|"Boom boom." MusicalBonanza59.png|Alfonso walking in front MusicalBonanza60.png|Alfonso talking in Italian MusicalBonanza61.png|"I'll run with an egg in a spoon and win all afternoon." MusicalBonanza62.png|"Boom boom." MusicalBonanza63.png|Aido walking in front MusicalBonanza64.png|"I'll race on my hands." MusicalBonanza65.png|"Ooh!" MusicalBonanza66.png|"Not on my feet." MusicalBonanza67.png|"Boom boom." MusicalBonanza68.png|"Then it's time for the starting line, me hearties." MusicalBonanza69.png|"Boom boom!" MusicalBonanza70.png|Alfonso and Lyn MusicalBonanza71.png|Lyn putting on her cowgirl hat MusicalBonanza72.png|Lyn and George MusicalBonanza73.png|George putting on his goggles MusicalBonanza74.png|George and Lucia MusicalBonanza75.png|Lucia MusicalBonanza76.png|Lucia and Caterina MusicalBonanza77.png|Caterina and Benny MusicalBonanza78.png|Benny and Clarky MusicalBonanza79.png|Clarky MusicalBonanza80.png|Clarky and Aido MusicalBonanza81.png|Aido MusicalBonanza82.png|Captain and his crew MusicalBonanza83.png|"Alright, me hearties, are you ready," MusicalBonanza84.png|"Set..." MusicalBonanza85.png|Captain Feathersword blowing his whistle MusicalBonanza86.png|The crew starting the race MusicalBonanza87.png|Clarky and Caterina MusicalBonanza88.png|Alfono's feet MusicalBonanza89.png|Alfonso running with an egg in a spoon MusicalBonanza90.png|Benny jumping like a kangaroo MusicalBonanza91.png|Captain Feathersword running MusicalBonanza92.png|Clarky holding a glass of milk MusicalBonanza93.png|Aido doing a handstand MusicalBonanza94.png|George MusicalBonanza95.png|Lucia and Caterina skipping ropes MusicalBonanza96.png|Lyn waving her cowgirl hat MusicalBonanza97.png|Benny jumping like a kangaroo MusicalBonanza98.png|Captain Feathersword running MusicalBonanza99.png|Dave drinking tea and Kristy MusicalBonanza100.png|"Who's the winner?" MusicalBonanza101.png|"W-ow!" MusicalBonanza.png|''"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword! Boom, boom!"'' MusicalBonanza102.png|Lucy MusicalBonanza103.png|Benny MusicalBonanza104.png|Aido MusicalBonanza105.png|Dave MusicalBonanza106.png|Elefterious MusicalBonanza107.png|Clarky MusicalBonanza108.png|Lyn MusicalBonanza109.png|George MusicalBonanza110.png|Caterina MusicalBonanza111.png|Alfonso MusicalBonanza112.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." MusicalBonanza113.png|"Let's do a pirate dance." MusicalBonanza114.png|Captain dancing MusicalBonanza115.png|"Who's the pirate with a feather for a sword?" MusicalBonanza116.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" MusicalBonanza117.png|"Oh yes, me hearties." MusicalBonanza118.png|"Who's the pirate with the feathers in his hat?" MusicalBonanza119.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" MusicalBonanza120.png|Captain and his crew dancing MusicalBonanza121.png|"He tickles you" MusicalBonanza122.png|Dave and Captain MusicalBonanza123.png|"He tickles me" MusicalBonanza124.png|Captain running around MusicalBonanza125.png|"He tickles everything that moves" MusicalBonanza126.png|"And everything he sees" MusicalBonanza127.png|"You know he is the leader of the pirate seas" MusicalBonanza128.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" MusicalBonanza129.png|"Ahoy there!" MusicalBonanza130.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" MusicalBonanza131.png|"Oh yes, me hearties!" MusicalBonanza132.png|"Let's do a pirate dance!" MusicalBonanza133.png|Captain Feathersword dancing MusicalBonanza134.png|Captain and his crew dancing MusicalBonanza135.png|Captain and his crew dancing MusicalBonanza136.png|Captain and his crew dancing MusicalBonanza137.png|"He can cook a birthday cake" MusicalBonanza138.png|"for a party, you see" MusicalBonanza139.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" MusicalBonanza140.png|"And he will show you how to do a groovy pirate dance" MusicalBonanza141.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" MusicalBonanza142.png|"That's me, me hearties." MusicalBonanza143.png|"He'll tickle you," MusicalBonanza144.png|"he'll tickle me," MusicalBonanza145.png|"He'll tickle everything that moves" MusicalBonanza146.png|"and everything he sees" MusicalBonanza147.png|"You know he is the leader of the pirate seas" MusicalBonanza148.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" MusicalBonanza149.png|"Oh yes, me hearties!" MusicalBonanza150.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword" MusicalBonanza151.png|Captain and his crew dancing MusicalBonanza152.png|"Oh yes, me hearties." MusicalBonanza153.png|"Come and do the pirate dance." MusicalBonanza154.png|Captain and his crew dancing MusicalBonanza155.png|Captain and his crew dancing MusicalBonanza156.png|Captain Feathersword dancing MusicalBonanza157.png|Kristy MusicalBonanza158.png|Benny MusicalBonanza159.png|Aido MusicalBonanza160.png|Caterina MusicalBonanza161.png|Dave MusicalBonanza162.png|Katherine MusicalBonanza163.png|Lucy MusicalBonanza164.png|Clarky MusicalBonanza165.png|George MusicalBonanza166.png|Lyn MusicalBonanza167.png|Kristy MusicalBonanza168.png|Benny MusicalBonanza169.png|Aido MusicalBonanza170.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feather" MusicalBonanza171.png|"Ooh, it's Captain Feather" MusicalBonanza172.png|George MusicalBonanza173.png|Clarky MusicalBonanza174.png|Lyn MusicalBonanza175.png|Captain Feathersword dancing alone AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5-3.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheChickenSong-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "The Chicken Song" AnimatedGregSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg|Animated Wiggles singing AnimatedJeffSpeakingSpanish.jpg|''"El muarde pollo borfo hol!"'' AnimatedChickenDrinkingWater.jpg|Animated chicken drinking water Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-MiniatureHorse.png|Jeff and a miniature horse Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-MiniatureHorse2.png|A miniature horse Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO.png|Anthony introducing the letter "O" Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO2.png|Anthony doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO3.png|Alfonso doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO4.png|Lucia doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO5.png|Lucia and Captain F. Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO6.png|Captain F. doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO7.png|Captain and Caterina Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO8.png|Caterina doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO9.png|Caterina and Elefterious Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO10.png|Elefterious doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO11.png|Dorothy doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO12.png|Benny and Jay Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO13.png|Jay doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO14.png|Jay and Alfonso Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO15.png|Jay, Alfonso and Stuart Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO16.png|Alfonso and Stuart Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO17.png|Stuart doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO18.png|Stuart and Anthony Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO19.png|Anthony doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO20.png|Anthony and Captain Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO21.png|Captain doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO22.png|Captain and Caterina Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO23.png|Caterina doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO24.png|Caterina and Elefterious Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO25.png|Elefterious and Benny Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO26.png|Dorothy doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO27.png|Lucia and Alfonso Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO28.png|Alfonso doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO29.png|Alfonso and Jay Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO30.png|Jay and Captain Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO31.png|Captain and Caterina Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO32.png|Caterina doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO33.png|Caterina and Elefterious Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO34.png|Elefterious doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO35.png|Elefterious and Stuart Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO36.png|Stuart doing the octopus dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO37.png|Stuart and Alfonso Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterO38.png|Alfonso doing the octopus dance GreatBigManinRed-2004Live.png|"Great Big Man in Red" GreatBigManinRed-2004Live2.png|Santa Claus BigRedCar-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff|link=Greg and Jeff Let'sHaveaDance!-Epilogue.jpg|Anthony & Murray|link=Anthony & Murray Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:Christmas-related episodes Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Big Red Car